Shaking the Feeling Away
by zoey-peace-love
Summary: They are the best of friends. They know everything about each other. They claim they have no feelings for each other whatsoever, but Kacey begs to differ. After pretending to date, almost kissing, a horrific accident, therapy, and tears; What will all these events come to?
1. Best Friends :)

**A/N: I know, I know! I should be updating, What Does It Mean? but I HAD TO MAKE A ZEVIE STORY! :D ENJOY! :)**

Chapter One:

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

I walked into school as confident as ever. It was a new school year, a new grade, and I was going to make the most of it. I go to Gravity 5's 'spot' and saw Zander. I smiled and threw myself onto the couch next to him. "You're looking happy today." Zander said with a wink.

"It's a new school year, a new grade, and I'm going to make the most of it." I said proudly.

Zander just stared at me like I was crazy. I said the same thing last year, and hated school by the third day. I hated waking up early, and being half awake in third period, and hearing teachers say loads of stuff I didn't understand. But this year, I decided to look on the bright side.. Now let's just see how long _that_ lasts.

"Hey guys!" I heard that "Look at me!" voice and there was only one person I thought of when hearing it.

"Kacey!" I yelled. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"It's a new grade and I'm finally going to ask Spencer out!" she cheered.

"I thought you liked Dean?" Zander and I said at the same time.

"It's a new school year, isn't it?" she said with a confident smile.

"Well, any guy who dates _the_ Kacey Simon, is a lucky guy." Zander said to her with a wink. I felt some slightly upsetting feeling come to my stomach, but I shook it off.

Now the three of us were sitting on the couch. Kacey on her phone and Zander and I having a 'see who can hit another the most' contest. "Stop!" I giggle yelled. He kept poking my stomach. "THIS MEANS WAR!" I yelled. Zander jumped off the couch, but I jumped on his back. "Take that! And that! And a little bit of that!" I yelled. I loved hanging out with Zander because I could be a little kid again.

Kacey put her phone down and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "So Steves, who have you got a crush on? You have to like somebody!" she said nudging me in the stomach with her elbow.

"What? No one! Why?" That's when I noticed Kacey looking at Zander, then me a few times.

"WHAT!? NO! EW, GROSS!" I yelled.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

"WHAT!? NO! EW, GROSS!" I heard Stevie yell.

"What?" I looked up from tuning my Ukelele.

"Kacey thought I had a crush on, you! Bleh!" she yelled.

I felt a little bit of sadness come over me, but I ignored it.. "Ew! Me? Stevie? GROSS!" I yelled.

I saw Stevie's smile drop slowly, but then when she lied back on the couch I knew she was just tired. I've known Stevie long enough to know whether or not she's in a bad mood. There are different ways to tell when she's feeling a different emotion.

If she's tapping her feet, she's either nervous or anxious. If she's smiling, looking down, and playing with her hair, she's _'in looove'_. She'll either cry or be quiet when she's upset. When she's mad it'll definitely show in her face... or her fist! Other than that, she's usually happy! I love her most when's she's happy.. As a friend, of course.

I saw Kevin and Nelson come in and go straight to Kacey. The three started whispering things to each other. Stevie walked over to me. "What exactly is it that they're doing?" she asked.

"You expect me to know?" I replied honestly.

"Don't talk unless you are going to be useful" she said with sarcasm.

"You asked! I just answered honestly, princess." I snapped raising my hands as if I'd just been spotted by cops.

"Shut up looser." she said pushing me slightly.

I gasped. "How dare the push thy handsomeness!" I said as if I was from the 17th century. I pushed Stevie back.

"Watch it!" she yelled. This then turned into a 'let's see who can push the other harder' contest. I pushed Stevie to the ground. "Ouch!" she yelled. Not so sarcastically.

I ran over to her and grabbed her hand, helping her get of the ground. "I'm sorry, my lady." I said in a slow 'hot guy' voice.

She just laughed. "YEP!" we heard Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson yell at the same time. Stevie and I exchanged confused looks.

"Yep what?" we said at the same time.

"Oooh nothing." they said at the same time AGAIN. Kacey then went back to looking at her phone. I couldn't tell you what Kevin and Nelson were dong. Because no one ever knew except them. Stevie and I looked at each other suspiciously.

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

Nelson, Kevin, and I were talking about how Zander and Stevie definitely had feelings for each other, even if they didn't realize it. If Zander starts playing his ukelele, I'll know he's feeling something.

Surprisingly, he didn't go play his ukelele. I definitely thought he would. Instead he's sitting with Stevie on the couch.

Aw! They would make such a cute couple! They're PERFECT for each other. The back to school dance is on Friday and I'm sure Zander and Stevie are going together!

_~~At Lunch~~_

Of course, the five of us got lunch together. I decided to ask. "So Stevie. Zander," they both looked up from their food. "Are you guys going to the dance together?"

"Of course!" they said at the same time, looking at me as if I were stupid. "But just as friends, Kacey." Stevie added with sarcasm.

Then I saw Dahlia coming over to our table. "Hey Zander," she said trying to sound all flirty. "Who are you going to the dance with Friday?"

"He's going with Stevie!" I interrupted.

"But they're just going as friends!" she said annoyingly.

"How do you know?" I said almost as if I was a 1st grader teasing her over not getting my cookies.

"Because they always do!" she snapped.

Zander and Stevie looked at me in a panicky way. "Well this year, they're more than friends!" I yelled.

Stevie dropped her french fry and Zander stopped chewing his food.

"Ugh, whatever!" Dahlia yelled and she walked away.

I laughed a little settle laugh and looked at the two. "NOW WE HAVE TO ACT LIKE A COUPLE!" they yelled.

"I'm sure you guys can make it less awkward. You two are best friends. You're friendship can survive anything.."


	2. Best Friends ?

**A/N: I CAN'T WORK ON What Does It Mean?  BECAUSE ALL I WANT TO DO IS WORK ON THIS STORY! :)**

Chapter Two:

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

So there's a little problem, I kind of told Dahlia that Stevie and Zander were going to the dance together as more than friends. Now they are mad because they have to act like a couple. The only reason, so she claims, Stevie is doing it is because she knows how much Zander can't stand Dahlia, and they're are just those kind of friends. I honestly don't see why they are mad at me.

In Stevie and Zander's point of view, they are just super close friends. But to almost everyone else, they seem to have feelings for each other. **Especially **now.

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

This is going to be awkward. Zander and I are best friends, nothing more. Ew, what if someone wants us to kiss? I can barely imagine us having to hold hands. Acting all lovey dovey just isn't my thing. And this will definitely bring awkwardness _after_ the situation is over. One time in kindergarten, Zander held my hand to help me cross the balance beam and everyone thought we had cooties. Zander and I practically hated each other for almost the rest of March.

But, tomorrow we'd have to act like we meant the world to each other! We do, just not in that way..

After school Zander and I walked to his house. We needed to talk about this little situation. _Tomorrow we have to act like a couple. BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND. _I felt butterflies in my stomach, but I knew they were just because I was going to puke when I had to say, "And that's why I love you."

**Zander's P.O.V.**

Tomorrow, I had to act as if my best friend, Stevie, was my girlfriend. GIRLFRIEND! I mean, I appreciate that's she's doing it so Dahlia won't bother me, but it's just so.. Strange.

When we got to my house Stevie pushed me onto the couch so she could grab the remote. She always puts on Spongebob. "Such a child, Stevie. How is it that I, the Zander Robbins, is dating a child?" I exclaimed overly dramatic.

I saw a smile form on her face then fade. "Shut up, looser." she said with a slight laugh.

She turned up Spongebob, kicked off her shoes, and put her feet up on the coffee table. As usual. I ran over to the kitchen and slid across the counter to the fridge. I grabbed two Hawaiian Punches and then slid back onto the counter, back to Stevie and Spongebob. As I was kneeling down I put the Hawaiian Punch towards Stevie and said, "Thy Hawaiian Punch for milady." She just laughed and grabbed the soda.

"I guess I can see why people consider us to have feelings for each other.." Stevie said. I felt my stomach get all queasy when she said that, but I'm just hungry.

Stevie took out her bass and started strumming something peaceful and humming. She's never all mushy, gushy like that. Probably just got a Colbie Caillat song stuck in her head.

**No One's P.O.V.**

Stevie kept strumming and humming while Zander just watched. After she put her bass down, she looked and Zander to see him staring at her bass. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"What? Oh, n-no. It's just, that was something sweet and peaceful."

"Your point?" she asked.

"You're just so, not – I wouldn't expect you to – I never thoguht you could be.. girly?"

"What does that mean?" she sounded a bit irritated.

"You're just Stevie-I don't care-Baskara, you know?"

"Okay, what are you trying to say?"

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

What's he trying to say?

"I'm just saying, if you were to be like Kacey, into boys and being pretty, I might find that a little strange.. No wait! I didn't-"

I stood up, I was mad. "So what you're trying to say is if I suddenly decided to care about my looks and like this boy and that, I would be weird and you'd just leave me? Because, I'm pretty sure if you decided to stop caring about your looks and flirting with every girl, I'd still be there for YOU."

"What? Now what are YOU trying to say to me?"

"That you're and over-confident, self-centered, guy. Yep! I said it."

"Well you don't care! If the world were coming to an end you'd sit there and think about the things you HAVEN'T done with your life."

I stood there and stared at him. Was he saying I had nothing better to do with my life? "I'm outta here," I said. I felt tears forming at the rims of my eyes. "You're stuck with Dahlia. I don't care."

I called Kacey and explained everything. She was silent. Whatever. I have Kacey. Who needs and overly-confident and self-centered friend? NOT ME!"

I got some cookies and milk and sat in front of the TV. I didn't want to do anything except go to school tomorrow and get it over with. Ha ha, Zander has to go to the dance with Dahlia. NOT MY PROBLEM ANYMORE! This is so much easier. Much more relaxing..

The next day I was laughing as I watched Dahlia try and flirt with Zander. "Stupid, loser." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey, Kacey?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not being a bad person for ignoring him, right?"

"I don't know. I guess it's the right thing for you..?"

"It doesn't feel so right to me.." I whispered..


	3. Then it All Went Downhill

**A/N: Doo-doo-doo-doo! I am FINALLY updating! I felt guilty. So here I am! c: I realized I had a lot of grammar and spelling errors in my other chapters. I've also realized I'm going to make this a little, not as happy and fun as my other stories? I don't know why, just am. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own How To Rock!**

Chapter Three:

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

Stevie Baskara does NOT cry. EVER.

Why do I even want to cry? I mean sure, I feel soo guilty for leaving Zander behind to deal with his own problems. We're best friends. I should help him out! I'm just so, so, JEALOUS. What? No. I'm irritated. Why would I be jealous? And what of? Ugh, this is stupid. I'm just gonna call him.

"Pick up, pick up." I said to the phone as it rang repeatedly.

"Hey lady, sorry! But you've reached my voicemai-"

I hung up and called again.

"Hey lady, sor-"

"UGH, ZANDER PICK UP!"

One last time... "Hello?"

"Zander I-"

"Stevie? Oh hey! Listen, I'm really-"

"No Zander, I'm really sorry. I overreacted."

"Listen baby, it's all good." he said with that voice. I knew everything was okay.

"Good. Can I come over?"

"I'm sorry Steves, I'm a bit busy right now."

"Zander? Who's that?" I heard a familiar voice in the background.

"Zander? Is that Kacey?"

"Gotta go. BYE!" He said really fast as he hung up.

What's Kacey doing over there? I'm going over there anyways.

I got into my old, but fantastic, car and drove to Zander's.

I banged my fist against the door and repeatedly yelled Zander over and over again.

He came to the door, angry with me.. "STEVIE! I TOLD YOU, I'M BUSY. WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Why are you yelling at me..." I said in a small voice.

"GO HOME, STEVIE. GOSH, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY OTHER FRIENDS?"

"Zander, you're yelling a-"

"NO STEVIE, GO HOME!"

Stevie doesn't cry, Stevie doesn't cry.

"Why are you still standing here?" he said calmer, but still with fury.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! YOU TELL ME WE'RE 'OKAY,' THEN START YELLING AT ME AND TREATING ME LIKE, LIKE, LIKE NOTHING. STEVIE DOESN'T CRY. UNLESS SOMEone makes her." I ended as I burst into sobs.

Before he could say anything, I turned and left. I got back in my car, still with tears endlessly leaving my eyes, and started driving. It was harder to see everything, and headlights were a lot brighter, but I just wanted to get home.

I was about a minute or two from my house and didn't see a car coming to my right. I tried to speed up, and screamed. The car came quicker then I could believe and then everything went black.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the unknown number.

"Oh my gosh. Well is she okay?"

"I'm coming, thank you."

Kacey was gone, and I was home alone. Now heading towards the hospital.

I took my car as fast is it could legally go and hurried to the hospital.

"Where's Stevie Baskara's room please?" I asked as I signed in.

"Right down that hallway, third door on you right," the nice receptionist replied. "I hope your girlfriend is okay." she said.

"Thanks.. Wait, she's not my-" I decided to leave it and just get to Stevie.

I walked into her room and what I saw broke my heart. Stevie was asleep in her hospital bed, with an oxygen mask over her face. She had a swollen black eye and her left wrist was in a cast. She had cuts and scrapes all over her body. "Excuse me doctor, what happened?"

"Well boy, a car came slamming into the right side of her car, which spun it. Being the old car it was, her seat belt broke loose and Stevie flew out of her car. She's starting to breathe steady, but she'll need to go through some surgery and therapy for her back and leg."

"What happened to her back and leg?"

"When she flew out of the car, her leg cut open from some broken glass and there is glass stuck in her leg. The surgery will remove the glass carefully, and stitch up her leg. The therapy will help her to walk correctly again, for she will be unstable at first. We will also undergo therapy for her back, for when she flew out of her car, she landed on uneven ground, on her back."

"That's terrible," was all I could say.

I walked up to Stevie and grabbed her hand. "This is all my fault! Stevie, I'm so sorry!"

I knew Stevie was unconscious, but I just hoped she'd hear my words..

Then, I received a sign. "DOCTOR! She squeezed my hand!" I yelled.

Two nurses came rushing in. "Nancy, go get me Dr. Leo! Now!"

"Excuse me sir, but when did she squeeze your hand?"

"Um, I don't know... A minute ago?"

"Alright, well we need you to explain this to the doctor. Did you say, or do, anything before she squeezed your hand?"

"Just talked to her a little.. I apologized for yelling at her earlier.." I replied as I got quieter.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nurse started. "Well, could you maybe talk to her again?"

"Um, okay," I walked back over to Stevie, and grabbed her hand again.

"Stevie, I'm talking to you again, hoping for another response. It's Zander, your jerk of a best friend. You don't deserve me though.. If you're there, could you please squeeze my hand again?"

I felt another, tighter and longer, squeeze on my hand. "Um, excuse me, nurse? She did it again!"

"Oh, that's a relief, thank you so much for cooperating. Now, is it alright if you explain to our therapist here about why she doesn't 'deserve' you and everything? This is Mrs. Brewer. She's our therapist who helps others talk about what happened before their loved ones ended up here.."

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Brewer grabbed her notepad and pen. "Well..."


End file.
